New Workers Front
History The New Workers Front was established by Tim Taylor. Tim Taylor sought to rebuild a Socialist Workers Front alliance but following concerns raised with a consultation with the Norden Verein, the concept was threatened. Tim Taylor however continued with the plan, developing the idea of a 'new workers front' building in support from the remnants of the Third Socialist Workers Front; the New Workers Front was formed in August/September 2007. Several Norden Verein nations then engaged in attacks against the New Workers Front, which caused significant damage. these actions were later declared unsanctioned by the NoV leadership and the attacks ended. The New Workers Front established Links with several alliances following the incident, which included the Libertarian Socialist Federation. Soviet Britain, diplomat of LSF to NWF, also helped draft the constitution which currently governs NWF. The New Workers front has since it's establishment faced competition from the CPCN, set up to rival NWF and to try to split the Socialist Empire by several former LSF members. Government http://images.wikia.com/cybernations/images/3/3b/GovernmentNWF.JPG Constitution The Constitution of the New Workers' Front Preamble The New Workers' Front is hereby established by the membership and establishes this constitution to regulate the internal affairs of the alliance. The New Workers' Front is a moderate alliance of left-wing members, committed to democracy and non-extremism (peaceful methods of government and control). The New Workers' Front seeks to avoid extremism and establishes that relations will be established upon the basis of mutual interests as opposed to ideology, and commits itself not to wage wars against alliances upon the basis of the alliance holding alternative political views. Supremacy of the Constitution The Constitution is the highest law of the New Workers Front and each member of the New Worker’s Front must adhere to the rules of the NWF Constitutional Summary and NWF Constitution. Membership application -Every nation ruler of Planet Bob and Cyber Nations may apply for the membership in NWF. -Membership will be granted by the Minister of the Interior to those nations satisfying the rules set by the Minister of the Interior which may or may not include: not being in a state of war, team color or such other criteria. -Political views of an applicant will not be a rule for the membership, as long the member is committed to democracy and non-extremism, as outlined in the Constitutional Summary. Limitations of membership Members of NWF are: - forbidden to speak in the name of the alliance without permission from the NWF Government or the Congress - forbidden to attack any nations or alliance without permission from the NWF Government or the Congress - forbidden to transfer any internal NWF information to any nation not a part of NWF without permission from the Government or the Congress - obliged to help each nation of NWF when asked to by the Government or the Congress in both a state of peace and a state of war. Organization and Structure The structure of the NWF consists of two parts: -The NWF Government -The Congress of the NWF -The Government exercises executive power; the power to execute decisions made by Congress. -the Congress exercises legislative power: the power to create law and policy and to amend the Constitution. -The judicial powers of the Alliance, the power to investigate and prosecute breaches of the laws established by the Congress, is held by Congress- and it’s decisions executed by the Minister of the Interior. The Congress of the NWF and Voting Procedure -Congress is the highest authority of NWF and elects the members of the Government of the NWF. Congress exercises legislative power, the power to make law and policy, in the NWF. -Each proposal or executive decision may be put to vote in the Congress by any member of the alliance. -A simple Vote is advised to contain three options: Yes, No and Abstain. -Voting in Congress will last either until 72 hours pass, or 36 hours pass with one option establishing a majority and attaining 80% of the Vote. -A Vote is passed if it attains a majority in favor and fails if it attains a majority against or abstaining. -All members have the right to vote in election or in decisions. -Votes will be closed by the President or Minister of the Interior. Provisional Government Clause -If the alliance has less than 20 members, only the President and Minister of the Interior will operate in NWF Government. The President will take all the function of the Foreign Minister and Minister of the Interior will take all the functions of the Minister of Defense. Elections -Congress elects each member of the government: the voting rules for decisions apply to the election, replacing vote options with candidates. -There is no time limit on how frequently the elections for the Government will be held. An election must be held at least once every month. -There need not be more than one candidate in an election. -Each time one member of the alliance wishes an election, they will start. There will be no campaigning. The Government of the NWF The NWF government consist of four members: -The President of the NWF -The Minister of the Interior -The Minister of Foreign Affairs -The Minister of Defense -The Minister of Economics The Functions of the President consist of oversight of work of other members of the government and ministers. The President will not be able to overrule the decisions by ministers, but he will be able to serve in an advisory role. The Minister of the Interior is responsible for the membership issues like granting new memberships, organizing recruitment, handling breaches of NWF laws by members and directing aid to new members. The Foreign Minister is responsible for foreign relations and relations with Diplomats to NWF. The Foreign Minister is responsible for establishing embassies with other alliances, presenting proposals for treaties and agreements to other alliances and the NWF Congress. The Minister of Defense is responsible for military readiness, defense organization and intelligence gathering. Any of the Ministers may pose additional rules (for example, Minister of the Interior may pose additional rules for granting membership or rights and obligations of members) which may be put to vote in the Congress if any member of the alliance wishes to do so. Amending the Constitution -The Constitution may be amended or changed with a vote in Congress attaining a majority, (over 50%) in favor of the amendment. -Successful amendments must be kept separate from the original text of the Constitution. The constitution was written by Soviet Britain and Tim Taylor Questions: mail Hardstyle Singed: NWF- Government Treaties External links * Sign up Here Category:Alliances Category:Warsaw Pact